April Grace
ROLA W LOST: Bea {Ms. Klugh} (Gościnnie w odcinkach: , , ) Biografia April Grace urodziła się 12 maja 1962 roku w Lakeland na Florydzie. Aktorka ta ma za sobą wiele roli w serialach telewizyjnych. Jednak zazwyczaj były to występy gościnne. Największym wydarzeniem w karierze April był udział w filmie 'Magnolia', za który w 2000 roku otrzymała nagrodę Florida Film Critics Circle. Dość poważne role zagrała w filmach 'Constantine', 'Magnolia' i 'A.I. Sztuczna inteligencja'. Fanom seriali jest znana z roli Chorąży Maggie Hubbell w 'Star Trek: Stacja kosmiczna'. Brała udział w takich produkcjach telewizyjnych jak: 'Boston Public', 'Życie na fali', 'Bez śladu', 'Medium'. W 2005 roku gościnnie wystąpiła w serialu 'Lost', gdzie wcieliła się w rolę jednej z Tamtych, Beę (Ms. Klugh). Obecnie bierze udział w kręceniu serialu 'Drive', opowiadającego o nielegalnych wyścigach samochodowych. Filmografia * 2006: Za linią wroga II: Oś zła (Behind Enemy Lines: Axis of Evil) jako Ellie Brilliard * 2006: Zagubiony pokój (Lost Room, The) jako Lee Bridgewater * 2005: Constantine jako Dr Leslie Archer * 2005: Medium jako Balinda Alexander * 2004: Zagubieni (Lost) jako Bea (Ms. Klugh) * 2004: Soleado jako Linda Hunt * 2004: Zabić prezydenta (Assassination of Richard Nixon, The) jako Mae Simmons * 2003-2005: Joan z Arkadii (Joan of Arcadia) jako Sierżant Toni Williams * 2003-2007: Życie na fali (O.C., The) jako Dr Burke * 2002: Świat gliniarzy (Shield, The) jako Frances Housely * 2002: Something In Between jako Tia * 2002: Bez śladu (Without a Trace) jako Delia Rivers * 2001: Jordan (Crossing Jordan) * 2001: A.I. Sztuczna inteligencja (Artificial Intelligence: AI) jako Studentka * 2001: Beast, The jako Sonya Topple * 2000: Szukając siebie (Finding Forrester) jako Pani Joyce * 2000-2004: Boston Public jako Sandra Henderson * 2000-2004: Boston Public jako Sandra Henderson * 2000: Strong Medicine jako Aneesha * 1999: Jesienny księżyc (Hunter's Moon, The) jako Pani Rabe * 1999: Magnolia jako Gwenovier * 1998: Półmrok (Twilight) jako Stenograf policyjny * 1998-2002: Dzień jak dzień (Any Day Now) jako Phina * 1998: Diabelna taksówka (Chicago Cab) jako Shalita * 1998: Gra w serca (Playing by Heart) jako Valery * 1996-1999: Gliniarz z dżungli (Sentinel, The) jako Amy * 1995: Safe jako Susan * 1995-1997: Morderstwo (Murder One) jako Monique LaSalle (1997) * 1995: Headless Body in Topless Bar jako Letitia Jackson * 1994: Angie jako Pielęgniarka ICU #2 * 1994: MacShayne: Zwycięzca bierze wszystko (MacShayne: Winner Takes All) jako Kasjer w kasynie * 1994-2000: Szpital Dobrej Nadziei (Chicago Hope) jako Elizabeth Hancock Tally (1996) * 1994-2003: Dotyk anioła (Touched by an Angel) jako Constance * 1993-2005: Nowojorscy gliniarze (NYPD Blue) jako Judy Foster * 1993-2002: Z Archiwum X (X Files, The) jako Danielle Manley * 1993-1999: Star Trek: Stacja kosmiczna (Star Trek: Deep Space Nine) jako Chorąży Maggie Hubbell * 1988-1991: China Beach jako Liść palmy nr 1 * 1987-1994: Star Trek: Następne pokolenie (Star Trek: The Next Generation) jako Szef transportu Nagrody * 2000: Florida Film Critics Circle Awards: Najlepszy Zespół Aktorów - Magnolia * 2000: (Nominacja) Screen Actors Guild Awards - Magnolia de:April Grace en:April Grace es:April Grace fr:April Grace pt:April Grace